The present invention is generally related to voice data communicated between call centers and users. More specifically, to systems, methods and computer-readable medium for tracking, reconciling, and reporting on data representing at least one Dual Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) tone and at least one voice signal that are communicated between at least one call center and at least one user.